


bad influids

by epochryphal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Multi, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epochryphal/pseuds/epochryphal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny, cheesy RoxyDirk wherein Dirk is worrying about the boyfriend John's relationship with a certain Vriska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad influids

TG: idk di-stri i just think shes a bad influid on him  
TG: *influenza  
TG: **yes that  
TT: Why? Because she abused and murdered her primary love interest?  
TT: You're right, beating up your crush in the name of "toughening him up" is a thoroughly juvenile, dangerous, nigh inhuman course of action. She should be summarily shunned forthwith.  
TG: omg will u shit up abt the robo/jake shut already  
TG: obv motive + result are diff thugs  
TG: there r xxxtreeeemes  
TG: an not in the smexy way  
TT: Of course, in the other triple-X way.  
TG: xxxactly  
TG: look u wanted my opineon on whether u should b worried abt all their time 2together  
TG: and while i think theyre palepals w 0 pails palling abt  
TG: 4 once i think ur right to worry bc srsly the influid is v worrisome  
TT: Okay.  
TT: Message received. Sorry for the self-flagellating, Rox.  
TG: its k i kno ur 2 kinky 2 help it ;;;;)  
TT: Please don't do the eight thing. I think there are enough parallels going on here already.  
TG: kk ill stick to my own xxxtra smexy quirk then ;)  
TT: Wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
